Conventionally, network interface controller (NIC) configuration information is obtained locally on a computing device using a local operating system. For example, the operating system can run on the computing device and be used to obtain and configure NIC configuration information of the NIC. However, if the computing device administrator wishes to obtain or configure NIC configuration information for the NIC, the administrator will often have to log in to the operating system of the computing device and use various system commands. In either case, the computing device and operating system must be running before the NIC configuration information can be obtained or configured for the NIC.